Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 4: Marshall and Ryder Save the PAW Patrol
Chapter 4: Marshall and Ryder Save the PAW Patrol Meanwhile, after finding out the truth about Rocky, Marshall ran back inside The Lookout, where Ryder was waiting for him. Marshall panted from all the running he had done. "Marshall, what happened? Where's Rocky?" Ryder asked, confused as to why Marshall had returned alone. "Ryder! Rocky's hanging onto a rock in the bay! He said he fell off his skateboard and into the water!" Marshall explained in a concerned voice. Suddenly, Ryder's Pup Pad beeped. Ryder touched his finger to the screen and answered the call. "Hello, Ryder here!" Ryder answered. Suddenly, Rubble appeared on the screen. "Ryder! Help us!" Rubble said on the screen. Ryder was confused. "Rubble? What's wrong?" Ryder asked seriously. "Ryder, Skye's helicopter got blown into a tree and she can't get down! Some trees fell over and blocked Chase and Zuma's path, and now the trees are on fire! I ran to get help, but fell into a deep hole in the ground! Ryder, please save us!" Rubble pleaded desperately. "We're coming, Rubble! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed before turning to Marshall. "Marshall, PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder said before running off. "Ryder needs me!" Marshall exclaimed as he ran to the elevator. Sadly, when he got there, Marshall was all alone. "I miss running into the other pups accidentally," Marshall said as the elevator went up. Marshall quickly got changed into his fire-pup outfit, and jumped out of the elevator before taking his position. "Marshall's ready for duty, Ryder sir!" Marshall said, borrowing Chase's catchphrase. Ryder used his Pup Pad to bring up the monitor. "Thanks for hurrying, Marshall. We have a really big emergency!"Ryder stated before clicking the button on his Pup Pad as the screen changed. "The other members of the PAW Patrol need our help. Rocky is hanging on a rock in the bay and needs to be rescued. Besides, since water can absorb and conduct electricity from lightning, that makes this situation extra bad for Rocky!" Ryder explained before the screen changed again. "Skye was able to locate Chase and Zuma, but her helicopter got blown into a tree, and now she can't get down. Chase and Zuma went to go get help, but lightning caused some trees to fall down and block their path. Now the fallen trees are on fire!" Ryder continued explaining before a figure of Rubble appeared on the screen. "Rubble tried to go get help once he found everyone, but he ended up falling into a deep hole. We have to save all of them before the storm gets worse!" Ryder said, before clicking the button to change the screen. "Marshall, I need you to use your hose from your fire truck to put out the fire, and I also need you to use your ladder to reach Skye," Ryder instructed. "Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Marshall replied, using one of his catchphrases. "Good, I'll use my hovercraft to rescue Rocky from the bay, and I'll pull Rubble out of the hole. All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said before running over to his metal pole, and sliding down it. Marshall ran over to the slide, but slipped and went sliding down the slide to his fire truck. Marshall soon met Ryder by the bridge, and they drove off. Marshall and Ryder were coming to the rescue! Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 5: Water Rescue and Back at The Lookout Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky